


Scott's Birthday Surprise

by MoonRiver2220, pathstovirtue



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pathstovirtue/pseuds/pathstovirtue
Summary: “Tell me, where are we going?” he questioned, pressing his lips into her hair.“Well, it involves your skates,” smiled Tessa. She saw his eyes light up, while a grin spread across his face. “Hurry and get ready because this is only the beginning of the day that is all about you.” She turned around to place both of her warm hands on his cheeks, her fingers tracing his cheekbones.His body became very relaxed at the touch of her hands on him. “You don’t know how lucky I feel right now,” murmured Scott.“You’re not that lucky right now,” teased Tessa, her fingers finding the sparse hairs lining his upper lip. “You need to shave before we go.” Her eyebrows were raised, a devilish expression on her freckled face when Scott rolled his eyes and let out a groan. Scott knew about the distaste Tessa had for a prolonged trace of facial hair, besides the lip burn that occurred. In the end he would do it for her, no matter what day of the year it was.ORTessa carries out her plans for a relaxing birthday with Scott.





	Scott's Birthday Surprise

**Sept 2, 2019**

 

Sunlight poured through the windows of the quaint house that overlooked a quiet London street. In the cream-colored house that sat on the secluded property laid Tessa and Scott, both inadvertently enjoying the peaceful early-September day. The king-sized bed that normally was neat and pristine, had the duvet falling off with the bed, with an array of pillows splattered across the room from last night’s activities.

 

Tessa let out a deep breath, her back pressed firmly against Scott’s bare chest. The sudden movement caused him to inherently wrap his arms around her slim waist, pulling her tighter against him,  not showing any signs of being bothered by her hair grazing the surface of his skin. His face nuzzled in the crook of Tessa’s neck, his warm breath and occasional hum causing tingles on her skin.

 

It was paradise.

 

She recalled the many moments she woke up alone in this bed, longing for the familiar touch next to her. Her subconscious always knew who she wanted to wake up to every morning, but it took her years of therapy to come to terms that it was Scott. Scott. It always remained Scott. The young and immature, yet compassionate boy who stole her heart within the first few years of skating. The boy who bought her a ridiculous Marvin the Martian pillow, so she wouldn’t strain her neck when sleeping in the car during their long commute to and from Kitchener-Waterloo.

 

Tessa’s eyelids fluttered open, as she let out another deep sigh,  her hands finding Scott’s resting on her bare stomach. This was her life. Her beautiful, happy life that she got to live every day with Scott. Patrice was right in that interview shortly after PyeongChang; they were soulmates. Soulmates who were lucky enough to grow together. Now it was only a matter of time before they would legally begin their forever.

 

The peaceful thoughts that clouded her mind, suddenly turned when she realized that today was the day. Scott’s birthday. A smile crept across her face, as she twisted her body around to meet his face, their noses lightly touching. He barely moved, passed out and exhausted from last night’s activities in bed that lasted longer than either initially expected. She giggled, remembering his comment about growing old and not being able to do this all night. Her lips puckered and planted delicate kisses on his nose, sweeping over towards his cheek, causing murmurs to escape his lips.

 

“Tess,” he softly groaned, his eyes barely opening before her warm lips touched his own. Scott took her in, his hands running through her raven waves. His fingertips began traveling down Tessa’s body, sending chills up her spine, until they rested on her hips. Their tongues briefly met, before she pulled back with a devilish grin on her freckled face.

 

Tessa bit her lip and pushed stray strands of hair behind her ears, sitting upright to have Scott gazing up at her. “Happy birthday, Scott,” she said, the most delicate and loving tone emerging from her mouth. She leaned down, her hair draping over his bare chest, giving him a light kiss. “I hope this is your favorite birthday yet and I got you a little gift for later.”

 

Scott gazed at Tessa, seeing the love in her eyes. “Every birthday of mine that I get to see you will always be a favorite.” He propped himself up on his elbow, his fingers gently touching her soft hair. “No present needed.”

 

“You’re such a romantic sap,” teased Tessa.

 

“But I’m  _ your _ romantic sap,” grinned Scott, pulling her down for a deep kiss. “I love you, Tess.” The words vibrated close to her lips, sending sensations of pleasure throughout her body.

 

Tessa pulled back slightly, moving her nose against Scott’s in a butterfly kiss. “I love you too. Exactly why I planned the perfect day for you and we should get ready.” She grinned at him, seeing his eyes wander down her naked body and up at her, silently pleading to do other things before he would have to get out of bed.

 

Scott let out a groan. “I’m being cockblocked by my own girlfriend?” Yet, he couldn’t help but smile once he heard her intoxicating giggle; a sound he had enjoyed hearing for the last twenty-two years.

 

“Later. You want to save up your energy,” she winked, giving him a light peck. Tessa rolled off the bed, grabbing his shirt from last night that he had hastily discarded and worked her way over to the master bathroom.

 

She began washing her face in the bathroom sink, taking her time to adequately work in the Nivea cleanser. Butterflies were in her stomach, excited for the day she planned for Scott. It was everything he loved to do and a bit more; skating, hanging with his brothers and friends, followed by wrapping up the at the Moir household for a barbeque dinner. In the process of rinsing off the cleanser, she felt Scott’s hands lightly touch her hips causing her body to instantaneously melt.

 

Laughing, she grabbed her towel, lightly dabbing her face dry and gazed at him through the mirror.

 

“Tell me, where are we going?” he questioned, pressing his lips into her hair.

 

“Well, it involves your skates,” smiled Tessa. She saw his eyes light up, while a grin spread across his face. “Hurry and get ready because this is only the beginning of the day that is all about you.” She turned around to place both of her warm hands on his cheeks, her fingers tracing his cheekbones.

 

His body became very relaxed at the touch of her hands on him. “You don’t know how lucky I feel right now,” murmured Scott.

 

“You’re not  _ that _ lucky right now,” teased Tessa, her fingers finding the sparse hairs lining his upper lip. “You need to shave before we go.” Her eyebrows were raised, a devilish expression on her freckled face when Scott rolled his eyes and let out a groan. Scott knew about the distaste Tessa had for a prolonged trace of facial hair, besides the lip burn that occurred. In the end he would do it for her, no matter what day of the year it was.

 

“You’re lucky I love you so damn much, T.” He reached for his razor and shaving cream that Tessa conveniently placed out as soon as she walked into the bathroom. She gave him a wink, before walking out of the bathroom teasing him with a slight hip sway.

 

~~

 

Tessa wanted to drive to the rink in Komoka, after she opted to have his birthday skate away from the Moir clan, who last year crashed Scott’s birthday skate to terrorize him around the ice near ly causing Scott to break his nose. At some point Danny focused his attention to Tessa, who was in the center of the ice watching Scott quickly dart around to avoid his brothers, and swung her up over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes to taunt Scott. Both left the rink with bruises and a new found terror, never wanting to practice at the Ilderton rink again (of course, they did return).

 

It was an easy twenty minute drive from the house, with Scott forcing Tessa to let him drive, despite her pleas that he shouldn’t have to drive on his birthday. He chuckled and snatched the keys out of her hand, shaking his head at her. “Tess, you driving in the morning is a liability to me, despite how much coffee or sleep you got the night before.”

 

“Thanks to you, not very much,” she wickedly smiled, reluctantly climbing in the passenger seat. 

 

Both enjoyed singing at the top of their lungs to a playlist Tessa put together and dancing in their seats, as they zipped along the roads leading to the Wellness and Recreation Complex. Tessa made sure to call a week ahead of time to arrange for one of the two rinks to be an open ice time. The manager gladly obliged when he realized Scott and Tessa would be skating on their ice, treating them like celebrities, even though they weren’t close to referencing themselves as that.

 

They both sat next to each other on the bench in the locker room changing area. The facility was a lot newer than the Ilderton rink, and was without the smell of wet socks. It felt like a nice change of pace, especially with the lack of the Moir boys stirring up trouble when they were supposed to be helping Carol and Alma with rink duties. 

 

Tessa finished lacing up her skates, then glanced over at Scott as his finger traced the outline of the heart on the back of her black mesh leotard. She smirked at him, as she reached into her skate bag to pull out her black Adidas jacket barely taking her eyes away from him. His eyes fell, his mouth opened slightly, as she nudged his arm away from her back. 

 

“Ready birthday boy?” She teased, zipping up her jacket all the way. 

 

“But, but,” stuttered Scott, bewildered by her sudden dismissal of the view of her leotard. The same leotard that would make him go crazy each practice she would wear it, to the point where Patch had to playfully slap him across the face to get him to focus on the tweaks to the routine. Scott expected nothing less than for her to wear it, especially since she was teasing him. “Why are you putting that jacket on?”

 

“It is cold,” she shrugged, a glimmer of tease in her eyes. “What do you want to run through? We have those appearances coming up and--”

 

“Uh, lifts?” he suggested. “But I prefer lifting you with less bulk.” He poked at the jacket, then stood up reaching out his hands to help Tessa stand up.

 

She continued grinning at him, and shrugged her shoulders as they approached the boards. “Well, I guess you need to make me all hot and sweaty if you want to see this leotard again.” Tessa winked at him, while running her tongue over her lips, before abandoning him at the boards, as she floated effortlessly onto the ice. 

 

Scott was quick to reach her on the ice, sneaking up from behind and pinching her bottom a few times. She let out a squeak and jumped, nearly tripping on the ice. Her eyes found Scott’s narrowing into slits, then scolding him by lightly slapping his hand. 

 

“Scott Moir, we are not alone. In fact we are in public,” she gritted through her teeth. Tessa nervously looked towards the stands and on the ice, wondering if anyone actually cared what they saw between them. Ever since PyeongChang it felt like prying eyes were everywhere, especially online. Fans theorized and suspected, correction  _ knew, _ their relationship was more than “business partners”. For a while, they were truly just business partners, but things eventually changed and fans quickly caught on. 

 

“Since when do you not have the public kink?” he playfully grinned, grabbing her hand, and giving her a kiss on the cheek, letting his lips linger there before kissing her neck. She let a small moan escape her, before pulling away from him and shaking her head. “Fine, let’s skate.”

 

They hadn’t made any type of official announcement yet, neither having a desire to make their relationship public knowledge. The people in their lives knew and that was all that mattered to them. The great thing was, people no longer pressed for the “are they or aren’t they” and instead were focusing on their careers, assuming that they were indeed together. It made it easy and more bearable the rare times they would do press.

 

Tessa wanted to tell everyone how much she loved Scott, every part of her wanted to scream it across the world. Yet, a part of her was selfish, and wanted to keep something so precious to her to herself for a little longer. Well, at least until they were “officially official”. The planner mindset in her figured out how she would break the twenty plus years of questions by posting a picture of her engagement ring with the caption “ring credit: Scott Moir”. Now, it was a matter of waiting with her jokingly thinking she will be the one that proposes first.

 

They held hands and did laps around the rink, doing their casual warm-up. Their topic of conversation was light and ridiculous, still plotting on how to take over the world. At one point they parted on the ice taking some time to do additional, individual stretching, their thoughts elsewhere. Tessa smiled as she passed by a young group of girls learning how to skate, while their moms chatted and did slower laps to enjoy the open skate.

 

Near the end of her warm-up, she skated over to the boards to grab her water and took a long drink. She wasn’t alone for too long when she heard the abrupt sound of skates stopping on the ice behind her. Tessa felt warm hands snake around her waist from behind, pulling her body close to his chest. His hands sneakily slid underneath the jacket, moving slowly up from her waist to roam over her abs and breasts that were perfectly outlined from her leotard.

 

“This jacket is still in the way, Virtch.”

 

“Sorry, babe.  I’m not warm enough yet, guess you are failing your task.” She took a sip of her water, twisting her body slightly to stare at the frustrated wrinkles on his face. 

 

“Challenge is still on, Tess. That was only the warm-up, wait until you see what I have planned. I promise that jacket will be coming off soon and you will be begging for more,” he winked at her, before yanking her away from the boards for them to move out onto center ice. Their hands effortlessly morphed into their unique handhold on ice, with Tessa swallowing back the lump of anxiousness that developed in her throat. Scott Moir never backed down from a challenge. 

 

“I don’t know about that,” replied Tessa, “but it is worth the try.”

 

Scott delivered his promise and soon found himself as the victor. Within fifteen minutes Tessa was shimmying out of her jacket and tossing it over the boards as Scott skated up beside her, a smirk of amusement on his face. A few beads of sweat were around her hairline, as she wiped them away the sleeve of her leotard, and stuck her tongue out at him childishly. She attempted to ignore him, still stubborn to admit her defeat, but instead chose to avoid eye contact, but could sense his annoyance at her denial for his victory. 

 

“This was by my choice, not yours,” she stated, reaching for the water bottle. 

 

“Still the stubborn Tutu, eh?” 

 

“No, I felt bad that you were losing on your birthday is all.” Her shoulders shrugged and her thoughts began drifting elsewhere about the rest of the day she had planned. Yet, they were abruptly interrupted when Scott made his presence and, in a way power, more evident.

 

She shuddered at the way his delicate fingers started slowly moving down her spine, nearly choking on her water when he pressed himself firmly against her back, his lips close to her ear, and almost gave into him completely when his teeth nipped at her earlobe. “What do you say we wrap up this practice and head home?”  

 

He shifted his body to press up against her backside, so she could feel how hard he was getting, a faint “oh” escaping her mouth. Tessa found her thoughts soon drifting away from the world around them focusing on the sweet nothings Scott began whispering in her ear about what he would do to her later. It wasn’t until she heard the voices and shrieks of kids playing around on the ice when her thoughts snapped out of her trance, to feel one of Scott’s hands drifting dangerously low on her stomach. She felt her entire body shudder at his touch, feeling the fingers on his other hand lightly stroke over her breasts. 

 

“Scott,” she whispered, ripping herself from the pleasure of his hands and warm breath on her neck. She turned around to lean against the boards, worriedly looking around at the other skaters on the ice. “There are people, not to mention, small children around and we aren’t public yet.”

 

A devilish grin came across Scott’s face, as he went back to leaning up against the boards. “Tess, you act like you don’t remember all of those practices and warm-up clips that floated around Twitter.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, causing her blush to deepen in color on her face. 

 

She remembered that practice clearly. They were warming up for their “Sympathy for the Devil” short dance and Scott decided to up their teasing factor for the judges by feeling her up completely, something that should have been reserved for their private moments in their bedroom. It escalated to the point where they soon found themselves backstage in a closet, releasing their unexpected, built-up excitement. They went on to win that competition, continuing their winning.

“So, what do you want to do? Skate or go home to shower?” he said under his breath. Scott inched himself closer to her, his lips dangling dangerously close to her. Every inch of their bodies wanting to close the gap, but both knew better. They weren’t public, there were phones with cameras, and they already knew the gossip and deep suspicions that continued to flood the internet. 

 

“Scott,” she breathed.

 

“Yes, Tess?”

 

Her hands found the bottom of his shirt, her fingers beginning to curl underneath it. “Let’s go home.”

 

~~

 

They barely made it through the front door, before Scott discarded his skate bag and snatched Tessa up in his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist out of instinct, her arms wrapped around Scott’s neck, as their lips met. Balancing Tessa carefully, Scott used his free arm to hastily pull off Tessa’s skating bag from her arm to throw it next to his on the ground, making sure to not break the kiss. Their lips molded into each other’s, a moan escaping Tessa’s lips when he lightly nipped at her bottom lip. 

 

She pulled apart from the kiss, unlocking her hands from his neck to discard Scott’s sweaty shirt. Her hands rested on his muscular chest, letting out a long sigh, as he leaned forward to give her a delicate kiss on the cheek, his lips leaving trails of kisses down her neck. Tessa’s eyelids fluttered closed, moans of pleasure continuing to escape, as he used his teeth to pull back the mesh leotard that clung to her shoulders. 

 

“I think this needs to come off,” murmured Scott into her shoulder. He lifted his face and brushed away the stray hairs that had fallen out of her ponytail. He hoisted her up slightly, both arms securing her as he began walking through their home and up the stairs to the master ensuite. 

 

Tessa’s lips began moving against Scott’s neck, finding the triangle of freckles. Her tongue lightly grazed over his skin there, hearing Scott’s breathe catch at the sensation. Smiling, she began lightly sucking at his neck, pleased when she heard groans come from Scott’s mouth. Originally, she hadn’t planned on Scott’s birthday escalating to this point, mostly because of the surprise she had for later. But right now she didn’t care, she wanted him more than anything else and who was to say this couldn’t continue later?

 

As soon as they made their way into the bathroom, Scott gently placed her on the ground before he yanked at the leotard and began to pull it down from her body. His pull was aggressive and the fabric began to rip as he yanked it down her body, neither caring what state the leotard would end up in. His lips followed closely above the fabric as he slid it down her body, making sure to cover every inch of her creamy, freckled skin. 

 

“Scott, please,” she pleaded, when the rest of her clothing fell to the ground to leave her in nothing but her small, lacy panties. Scott paused at the area right above her core, before pulling away and standing up. His hand cupped her core, his fingers playing at the edge of her panties, already feeling the dampness increase. 

 

“I think someone needs to shower,” whispered Scott. 

 

He leaned away from Tessa to reach into the shower and turn it on, making sure to blast the hot water, before she aggressively grabbed onto his skating pants and undid the button and zip enclosure at the top causing them to effortlessly fall to the ground. Her hand rested over his boxer briefs feeling him harden with her touch; her jade eyes met the hazel ones, pleading for more. 

 

Scott’s hands made their way to her breasts, he rubbed her nipples, causing them to become firm under the pressure of his thumbs. 

 

“Oh,” moaned Tessa, her body beginning to feel even weaker to his touch.

 

“Come on, Tess, let’s get you to the shower,” said Scott. 

 

He ripped down her panties, not giving her the chance to step out of them, before he picked her up and moved her under the hot water that cascaded down the white stone tiles. She stood underneath the rain shower head, her head rolling backwards to dampen her hair completely, and letting out another moan as the hot water soothed her stiff muscles. She batted her eyelashes open, to see a blurry image of Scott through the water pouring down, still clad in his boxer briefs.

 

She moved closer to the edge of the shower, her eyes meeting his, and her hand beckoning him to come join her. “Am I really going to shower alone?” Tessa teased, running her hand over her breasts daringly. “You know there is a reason I built this shower to fit two people.”

 

Scott wasted no time in discarding his boxer briefs, stepping in to join her under the showerhead. Their lips met as water dripped down either side of their faces, his hands resting on her cheeks, as their lips slowly moved together. They took in each sensation that surrounded them; the water trickling down their skin, their breaths syncing together effortlessly, their soft lips moving together, and the stillness that surrounded the entire house. Truly they were in their own little world.

 

Neither knew how long they stood under the water, exploring each other with their hands, enjoying every second of it.  Yet, as Scott’s hand began working its way down to feel her core, she paused the kiss and pulled away. Shaking her head slowly, her hand reached down to move his fingers away from her body despite her every urge to let him continue. 

 

“Tess, what the--” he became abruptly cut off, when her hand gently covered his mouth shaking her head. 

 

“Today is all about you, babe, and first, I need to clean you up.” Tessa’s voice was as alluring as possible. She turned herself around from him, feeling his hands grab at her waist. A giggle echoed out of her mouth, as she grabbed his shampoo and placed some on her hands while eying him carefully. “Come here, Scott.”

 

Reaching up, she began working the shampoo through his hair giving his head a light massage, while elbowing his arms away to not touch her. His lip pouted when she refused his touch, but she continued working the shampoo through his hair, before grabbing the detachable shower head to rinse out his hair, with him grabbing at her bottom to pull them closer together. 

 

“Scott,” she gasped, as his head soon found his place in the crook of her neck. Her hands continued combing through his hair to do a final rinse, but she soon found herself nearly dropping the shower head, as he gently bit alongside her collarbone. This would be harder than she initially thought. 

 

“Please, Tess, let me touch you,” he said. 

 

She moved away from him, her eyes teasing when she shook her head. “No touching, Scott. This is part of your present.” She winked at him, as she slathered body wash all over her hands and started running her soapy hands all over his body. Moans escaped from Scott, which subtly turned to frustration when she got so close to his shaft before moving back up to rest her hands on his shoulders. 

 

He opened ups his eyes slightly, raising a brow, and pouting. “Are you trying to kill me on my birthday?”

 

“Not necessarily,” she teased, moving her hands down his arms to find his hands, “but what if I am?” Tessa stood on her tiptoes whispering the last sentence in his ear, while giving him a kiss on his cheek, before continuing to plant them all over his face. 

 

Scott closed his eyes taking in every sensation that he felt from her, trying to fight off his urge to be inside of her. Although it only escalated, as she rubbed the soap off his body, her fingernails lightly tracing down his chest daring to venture further. Her lips remained on his neck, kissing it gently, while occasionally tracing her tongue along his collarbone as her hands tightened around his hardened shaft hearing a growl escape.

 

Immediately removing her hand from his body, she backed away, biting her lip and taunting him. “Now it is time for conditioner,” she said reaching for her own supply, but she was quickly cut off from reaching it. 

 

“No, enough of this.” Scott’s hands wrapped around her waist, as he pulled her towards him kissing her firmly and pressing her up against the cold glass shower wall. A cry of pleasure came from Tessa, as she felt his fingers enter her core, and his tongue danced with her own. “Tess, please, babe. I need you.”

 

A whimper escaped her, as she started to feel her climax rise. “Then have me.”

 

That was all it took for him to spin her around and enter her in one swift motion. Her body was pressed firmly against the glass wall, moans escaping her as he began moving in and out of her rapidly. The inner pleasure began growing deep within her, as his hands were soon placed on top of hers, neither caring about the noise they were making or the length of the shower. For now it was them, only them, and soon they reached a state of euphoria together. 

 

As they finished their shower, they wordlessly stepped out and wrapped themselves in white fluffy, hotel-style towels. They smirked at each other, an increased sense of happiness, before Scott pulled her waist towards him, allowing her head to rest on his chest. His hands rubbed her back as he leaned his head on top of her hers. “I love you, T. Thanks for making today so special.”

 

“I love you too,” she sighed, feeling his lips reach down to kiss her temple. “Although, it is only noon, and, trust me, the day has only begun for you.”

 

He raised his eyebrows at her. 

 

“I suggest you get dressed soon. Your brothers and friends are taking you out for lunch and some boys time,” she beamed up at him. “Then we are off to your parents for dinner tonight with the rest of your family and--” she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers.

 

A smile came across Scott’s face immediately when he pulled away. “And I’m so lucky to have you.”

 

“I am lucky to have you,” she returned.

 

~~

 

The driveway was already full when they arrived at his parents, so they had to park partly on the grass. Scott grinned at seeing the familiar cars of his beloved family members in the driveway. He looked over at Tessa, who was bent down and grabbing the few food items she insisted that she needed to bring, as he reached over to give her a knee a squeeze. “You don’t know how happy this makes me feel,” he stated. 

 

She sat up with a few containers in her hands returning his smile. “You were never one who wanted people to fuss about your birthday, Scott. I figured this was all you would ever want. Beer, family, and a good steak,” she laughed at the last part, before handing him one of the containers. 

 

Carrying the food, they made their way through the side door that led to the kitchen. Alma was next to the counter, looking over her shoulder at the recipe, while dumping seasoning into a bowl of wedged potatoes that would soon find their way on the barbeque. The gentle squeak of the screen door closing caused her to look up and drop the wooden spoon into the bowl to race over to Scott, who was placing the containers on the counter. 

 

“Oh, Scott, sweetie!” she exclaimed, immediately pulling him into her outstretched arms. “Happy birthday, my baby boy. Thirty-two years old, eh?” she pulled back to look him up and down, her hands pinching either one of his cheeks, a habit that she could never break no matter how old he turned. “Do you feel any older and wiser?”

 

“Ma,” Scott whined, rolling his eyes, “you know I will never be wiser. That is what the Virtch dog is here for,” he reached behind him, finding her hand and pulled her closely to his side. “As for being older, I think I found some gray hairs this morning. I guess I’m on the verge of becoming an old man.”

 

Alma rolled her eyes, shaking her head and playfully hitting him on the arm. Her attention soon turned to Tessa, giving her an enormous smile. “Oh Tess, you look beautiful as always. Thanks for not sweeping Scotty away to your cottage this year,” she winked, as Tessa left Scott’s arms to give Alma a tight hug. They rocked back and forth, both rubbing each other’s backs.

 

Scott leaned against the counter, his arms against his chest, smiling at Alma and Tessa’s interactions. It warmed his heart to see how much his family continued to love Tessa and considered her their own flesh and blood after all of these years spent together. The Moirs were always a welcoming bunch, especially to the various girlfriends the brothers brought home over the years, yet with Tessa everything felt different. More heightened at their undying love for her, the missing puzzle piece to the already huge Moir clan. 

 

Alma pulled away from the hug to look at the pile of food on the counter. “Tess, sweetheart, you didn’t need to bring so much food. I thought you were just going to bring some chips and drinks?” She glanced at the various food items on the counter, continuing to smile at Tessa.

 

Tessa shrugged her shoulders giggling. “Alma, you know how the boys eat, especially if they are playing around outside.”

 

“Hey, we don’t play. We rough house there is a difference,” said Danny walking into the room carrying several bags of ice that he ran to get at the local convenience store. He grinned as he slammed the bags of ice into the kitchen sink and clapped a hand on Scott’s back. “And why aren’t I seeing you around more, eh? Too busy shacking up with your girl?”

 

Scott rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Danny. “Get out of here, Danny. We brought beer and wine and I may refuse to let you have some and keep it all for myself,” Scott nudged Danny, before walking over to the case on the counter and started helping Tessa sort through it. 

 

Alma shook her head, a dish rag in her hand, and playfully hit Danny with it. “Danny, can you go help your father with the grilling? You know he has a tendency to overcook the steaks.”

 

“Sure, Ma. Also, Tess great to see you again. Did you miss us terrorizing Scotty on the ice?” He pulled her into a side hug, smiling at the giggle that came out of her mouth. Danny gave Scott a light punch in the arm, before whistling as he made his way outside his shouts heard behind closed doors.

 

Scott rolled his eyes and shuddered at recalling the event, already cracking open his first bottle of beer, before grabbing the second one to bring outside to his father. He paused on his way out to backtrack to hover near Tessa. “I’ll be outside if you need anything, T,” said Scott, pressing his lips quickly up to Tessa’s, not caring that Alma was watching them. 

 

Scott and Tessa both remembered the moment where they told their families that they were together together, which started out in disbelief and then progressed to Alma and Kate hysterically crying while others shouted “about damn time”. Casey, Kevin, Charlie, and Danny were celebrating that they would be official brothers, while Jordan sat there trying to wrap her head around the situation. Finally the Virtue-Moir clan would become an official family. 

 

As Scott left the house, Tessa turned to face Alma who was busy distracting herself with the potatoes. “Do you need help with anything, Alma?” asked Tessa. She walked over to get a better view of what Alma was doing, her stomach starting to rumble in anticipation for the delicious meal. 

 

“Oh, I’ve got it under control. Your mother and Aunt Carol will be back with the veggie trays in a few minutes. Go enjoy yourselves, everyone is out back drinking, listening to music, and playing games in the yard. The kids are somewhere running around.” She waved Tessa away, who instructed Alma to let her know if she needed help with anything.

 

After pouring herself a glass of wine, she made her way to the backyard to be bombarded by the large assortment of Moirs and several Virtues. Joe, Danny, and Scott were hovering near the grill bickering about the grill lines on the steaks, while Charlie stood his ground in the yard playing soccer with the young boys.  Meanwhile, Cara sat under the large cluster of trees braiding Charlotte and Quinn’s hair, immediately bringing Tessa back to their early skating competition days. Cara would always help Tessa with her hair and make-up, even teaching her a few beauty tricks along the way.    
  


“Honestly Danny, screw you. You think that steak lines can be random? You want the diamond shape to it,” said Scott. He immediately grabbed the medal spatula out of Danny’s hands, balancing his beer in the other. Scott turned one of the steaks around and positioned it perfectly so the grill lines would make a characteristic diamond shape. Scott pointed to it and made eye contact with both his father and brother. “See, it looks so much better.”

 

“Yeah, shut up Scottie. We can’t all be world record figure skaters like you,” sneered Danny, his tone light and teasing.

 

“Don’t call me that!”  

 

“Boys, enough,” warned Joe. His looked over to see Tessa walked down the steps on the deck a sense of relief in his eyes. “Tess, you have impeccable timing. Can you take your boyfriend away from the grill and tell him to relax?”

 

Tessa laughed approaching the three Moir boys, before intertwining her fingers with Scott’s. “Come on, Scott. Let your Dad and brother grill, while you relax and enjoy your family.”

 

Scott glared at Danny, who childishly stuck out his tongue, before sighing and walking towards the old porch swing, which managed to stand the test of time. His arm found its place around Tessa’s shoulders, as they gently swung back and forth. They sighed with content, as they sipped their beverages and watched their nieces and nephews having fun in the backyard. This was comfortable, both knowing that they could truly be themselves. There was no hiding or lying. It was them, only them. 

 

Their thoughts were quickly interrupted, when a familiar voice echoed behind them. “Well about time you two showed up. Happy birthday, Scott!” 

 

Both turned to see Jordan beaming at them, her arms outstretched for a hug. Scott stood up immediately giving her a warm hug and thanking her for coming to his little celebration. The three of them began chatting and catching up with work and life related matters, but that time was cut short when Charlotte came running up the steps and flinging herself in Scott’s lap begging him to come play with the rest of her cousins. 

 

“Well I have been summoned to Uncle duties,” Scott laughed. He stood up holding hands with Charlotte, handing Tessa his almost empty beer bottle. “I’ll let you two catch up. I need to kick Charlie’s ass on that field.”

 

Tessa and Jordan both rolled their eyes and shook their heads simultaneously, as Scott began walking over to the makeshift field carrying Charlotte on his back. Jordan soon found her place next to Tessa on the swing, sipping her own glass of wine as they stared out at the array of Moirs having fun together. 

 

“So, what have you two done so far for his birthday?” It was a casual question from Jordan, but Tessa knew her well enough that she was fishing for details. 

 

“Nothing major. We went for a skate and then he met up with his brothers and friends for lunch,” smirked Tessa knowing that she purposefully denied Jordan of many details. She took a long sip of her wine, shifting her eyes back to Scott on the field playing soccer.

 

Jordan snorted in return, knowing full well those two didn’t “just skate” today. Although Jordan was kind enough to let it slide, they continued talking about random things and enjoyed their sister time. Both tried to see each other as frequently as possible, but it was hard amidst their busy work schedules and personal lives. Jordan was now engaged and trying to plan a wedding, while being swarmed with things at work, and Tessa was trying to continue her MBA program while being involved in projects on and off the ice. 

 

Today continued to be beautiful and perfect, until dinner. It wouldn’t be a Virtue-Moir family gathering without it resulting someone crying about something ridiculous. When they were young it used to be Scott, succumbing to the constant teasing of his brothers, but tonight it was Shea. Sweet Shea who accidentally dropped his corn on the grass, after stating he was old enough to not need any help eating corn off the cob. 

 

Usually after someone cried, the older Virtue-Moirs would somehow bring up body parts. Occasionally it would be an appropriate discussion about who had attached and unattached earlobes, but often it would resort to something with a dirty context. A context that would make no sense to the innocent children that sat at the end of the table in their own silly discussion. The topic of tonight’s body talk conversation came from Charlotte who innocently asked if anyone could touch their tongue to their nose. 

 

Scott and Charlotte ended up discovering they both could perform the task successfully, while several Moirs and Virtues failed miserably. Tessa frustratingly stretched her tongue up as far as possible only to fail and she nearly choked on her own tongue when Scott’s hand grabbed at her inner thigh under the table. She eyed him cautiously, before putting another piece of steak in her mouth. 

 

“Your tongues are just too short,” Charlotte announced gleefully. Amusement lined her face as she looked at some of her cousins failed attempts, as well as adults. “I guess you aren’t as good as me and Uncle Scott!” She resumed poking around at the food on her plate, enjoying the chuckles coming from the adults.

 

When the adults began talking around them, Tessa leaned into Scott finding her own hand grazing the top of his pants. “Your tongue is one of my favorite parts of your body,” she whispered, low enough so only Scott could hear. His eyes widened in response and a groan began escaping his mouth, when he felt her lightly squeeze his pants. A groan that quickly was covered up by him pretending to cough. 

 

Jordan and Cara stopped talking to stare at them across the table, amusement dancing in Jordan’s eyes while Cara smirked out a response. “You okay there, Scott?” Both girls giggled at him, when they saw the base of his neck starting to turn red.

 

“Your tongue being longer than mine has no indication about who is better in bed,” stated Charlie to Danny.

 

Danny shrugged leaning back in his seat. “Well, if we really want to compare some aspects for science...”

 

Alma’s eyes widened, looking over at the children down the table. “Alright enough nonsense talking about this. I think it is time for cake and to sing Scott happy birthday. What do you say?” 

 

~~

 

Tessa unlocked the door to their house, immediately disabling the home alarm system, while balancing the leftovers Alma insisted they take home. After nearly dropping the containers of the leftover chocolate cake on her way to the car and again as they exited the car, Scott insisted that he handle the cake since that was the most precious item while Tessa took care of the other leftover food. 

 

Managing to dump her purse on the mudroom bench and locking the door,  she shuffled towards the kitchen where Scott was moving things around in the refrigerator in an attempt to lay the cake flat. Tessa smiled while placing the containers down on the island countertops, before slipping off her coat and gazing at Scott organizing their fridge. The constant domesticity they possessed continued to be alluring to her, giving her that satisfaction and reassurance that this would be the rest of her life. 

 

He managed to fit everything in to the fridge, closing it and turned around with a childish grin on his face. “Well, Tess, anything else you have planned? Or do you want to watch a movie before we sleep?” His face was blank, indicating that he assumed he would not partake in anymore activities.

 

Scott didn’t know that he continued to underestimate Tessa’s planning abilities and that he most definitely underestimated her thirst to give him something a little extra on his birthday. She stretched and stood up nodding her head. “Yeah, let’s go lay in bed. I’m starting to crash from all that food today. Although, do you mind going down to the basement and checking if I turned off the lights? I was trying to find something earlier today in storage and I might have left them on.”

 

He stared at her for a few seconds, then bobbed his head. “Of course, babe. I’ll meet you up there?” 

 

She nodded and her cheeks were met with Scott’s lips, before he emptied his pockets on the counter and began walking towards the door that led down to the basement. Tessa knew with certainty that all the lights had been turned off, considering she had this habit of always double checking everything. She was mildly surprised that Scott didn’t catch onto her weak lie, since that man knew every quirk about her, but she didn’t second guess it. She need those few minutes.

 

Nearly toppling over on her brisk walk up the wooden stairs, she ran to her closet and hastily moved away some shirts to reveal the hidden storage behind the rails. As she was doing this, Tessa began ripping off her shirt, bra, and undoing the top button of her pants. Yanking open the drawer, she eyed the surprise she stowed away for Scott, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

 

“You have no clue what you are about to walk into, Moir,” Tessa giggled. She continued getting undressed before putting on the item she had kept hidden away for months. This would truly be the frosting on top of the cake.

 

Meanwhile Scott found himself going down the stairs to a darkened basement, shaking his head at the sight he saw. Of course the lights were off, Tessa always double checked, and he didn’t know why she sent him down to perform a meaningless task. Rolling his eyes he turned around to head back up the stairs to continue onwards towards their bedroom. He slowly walked up, holding on the railing, deep in thought about how perfect this day turned out to be. Living with Tessa was perfect, beyond perfect, and he couldn't wait until he had the opportunity to finish planning out his version of the “perfect proposal”. 

 

When he reached the top of the stairs he ran a hand through his hair, then rubbed his eyes, starting to feel sleepy from the food. “Hey, T, all the lights were off already . . . . fuck. Tessa Virtue!” His sentence quickly deterred when he walked into the room to see Tessa laying on the bed with a smirk on her face.

 

“Oh, you’re back,” purred Tessa adjusting her position to give him a better view.

 

The blood left his head and quickly rushed south. The new-found hardness in his pants gave him little flexibility, let alone breathe, while his lightheadedness made him incapable of stringing together a proper sentence. “T, you look . . . wow . . . Tess. What is that? I mean, I can see what it is but . . . I didn’t even think that kind of thing existed? Something like this has happened in my dreams before, but holy fuck, you’re so gorgeous.”  

 

Tessa lay on the bed wearing a sapphire piece of lingerie, but with a twist. It looked like her torso was wrapped up like a present, begging for the ends of the ribbon to be pulled to away to unwrap her. She sat up in bed, giving him a better view of her abs that peaked out underneath the ribbon-like fabric. “I know we don’t really do birthday gifts, but when I found this in a boutique in Provence and I couldn’t resist.”

 

Scott remained incapacitated to speak and it was as if he didn’t know English. “I, uh . . . . oh, fuck.” He stood grounded in his place, staring into those gorgeous green eyes he knew so well.  Every part of him wanted to run towards the bed and take her right there, but he couldn’t move. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m hoping you’ll do to me, but I think you need to unwrap your gift first.” She trailed her hand down her body slowly, refusing to break eye contact as her fingers delicately traced a line down her body. “Are you just going to stand there?” __  
  
“Absolutely fucking not,” he said nearly out of air, as he quickly went over to the bed. He grabbed at her waist pulling her over to lay her flat on the bed, his fingers roaming over the edges of the silk ribbon that tied Tessa’s body together. “You’re almost too beautiful to unwrap.” 

 

Scott lowered his head and began placing feathery kisses down the exposed part of her body causing Tessa to shudder in anticipation. As he began making his way closer to her core, Tessa bucked her hips wanting more than ever to feel his soft lips there. He chuckled and glanced up at her, seeing the written plea on her face, begging him to pleasure her. 

 

“Slow down there, T. Let me enjoy checking out my gift,” he mumbled against her inner thighs, causing a small moan to escape her. A moan that could be taken as a combination of frustration and eagerness for him to work faster. 

 

Before Tessa could even open up her mouth he began running kisses up her inner thighs, her legs opening for more. He saw the small string that did a mediocre job of covering her center, his finger gently moving it away. His tongue found its way to slowly lick across her core, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Tessa’s hands found her way into his hair, her fingers twisting around his dark brown strands, and her legs beginning to clench around his head begging for more. 

 

Scott chuckled and continued kissing, licking, and sucking her core, the moans of her pleasure filling his head. He loved hearing the sounds and demands escape her mouth, her well-reserved nature breaking down when they were in bed. It was something that he loved knowing about Tessa, something that hardly anyone else knew. This side of Tessa was something to experience, something that surprised him each time it was brought out. 

 

He moved away from her, standing up to take off his clothes, knowing that soon she would reach her climax. As his boxer briefs dropped to the ground he immediately hovered on top of her, kissing her intensely. Each movement of their lips filled with passion, exploring every sweet crevice of each other’s mouths. Tessa pulled away and smiled at him, before placing her lips back on  _ the _ spot on his neck causing a moan of his own to escape his mouth. 

 

“Do you think it is time for me to unwrap my gift?” asked Scott.

 

Tessa bit her lip and nodded. 

 

Scott’s hands quickly found their way to the ends of the ribbons, tugging at them gently to slowly undo the lingerie from around her. It didn’t take long until her body was exposed and he hovered over her, marveling at the sight beneath him. He would never stop appreciating her body, appreciating her for not caving into the pressures she saw about the ideal “figure skating” body. This was Tessa. His beautiful, strong minded partner, who wanted to show women and girls it was okay to be strong. 

 

His hands gently cupped her breasts, squeezing them lightly, and playing at her nipples so they would once again become hardened. Meanwhile, Tessa’s own hands were running up and down his strong arms, the dampness at her center increasing. Scott’s mouth wrapped around one of Tessa’s breasts, his lips tugging on her nipple gently, causing her breathe to catch. His other hand stroked her hardened nipple.

 

“Fuck, Scott, that feels so good,” she whimpered her hands immediately clutching at the sheets.  Scott paused for a moment, allowing her thoughts to resume. This was his birthday, she should be pleasuring him. She ran her finger down his abs, tracing along the v-shaped muscles that led south. She began to stroke him firmly. "Please Scott, let me take care of you tonight.”

 

He pushed her hand away, shaking his head. “No, Tess. It’s my turn to take care of you. I want to thank you for the perfect birthday. This time it’s all about you.” Scott began trailing kisses all over her creamy skin, giving it a light, tickly sensation. Giggles escaped Tessa as she began running her hands through his hair again. “Thank you for giving me one of the most memorable birthdays,” he said each word between kisses, as he explored all over her body. He reached the spot on her collarbone causing another moan to escape her. 

 

“You deserved an amazing birthday, Scott,” she whispered. 

 

“And that’s why you deserve a reward,” he continued eyeing her. 

 

The look on her face gave him all the permission he needed, before he pushed slowly inside of her. Cries of pleasure escaped both of them as he slowly began moving inside of her, setting a different rhythm than earlier today. Both were intent on the intimacy and connection, as their eyes rested on one another with each thrust. Tessa’s hips bucked up to meet his own, the feeling of ecstasy rising with each thrust as minutes passed. 

 

Both remained focused on each other and the feeling of being together, truly together. A feeling that neither had ever felt with anyone else that entered their lives in the past twenty two years. Their triumphs of defeat and victory together on and off the ice, their final honesty towards each other and how they really felt, was brought together by moments like this. The moments where everything appeared right in the world. They truly were each other’s soulmates.

 

Tessa reached her climax letting out a whimper of satisfaction, while Scott began picking up his speed to let her carry out the waves as long as possible. He didn't last much longer, as the feeling of her muscles clenching tightly sent him tumbling towards his release inside of her. He collapsed on top of her body as the pleasurable sensation coursing through him slowed. He kissed her once more on her parted lips before rolling off from her, both still panting from the activities that had just ensued. He reached over at her, smiling as he pushed away the hair from her face, seeing her eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. She was perfect.

 

“Come here, Tess,” Scott muttered, holding open his arm to her. 

 

She rolled her exhausted body towards him slowly, resting her head on his shoulder. Aimlessly tracing circles on Scott’s chest, she looked over at the clock on the nightstand seeing the time: 11:59 pm. “Happy birthday one last time, Scott,” Tessa said, placing a kiss on his muscular chest. “I hope you get everything you want this year.”

 

“I already have everything I ever wanted right here,” he replied. 

 

Tessa smiled at him, holding back the tears that began brimming in her eyes. She sat up and twisted her body to gaze down at him. “And you’re the only thing I need,” replied Tessa. Scott’s arms reached up to pull her down to meet his lips. The sweet and tender kiss that was different than moments before. The electricity danced between them as they slowly kissed each other, before Scott broke away and ran his hands through Tessa’s soft hair. 

 

They snuggled under the soft sheets beginning to get sleepy from their busy day. Across the room laid Tessa’s undone ribbon with Scott’s clothing scattered on the floor. A room away, in the master ensuite, were their skating clothes from earlier this morning. They knew they would need to tidy up the house tomorrow, get back to doing their tasks around the kitchen, and working, but for now they were enjoying this moment. They were enjoying each other. 

 

They knew it was forever. 

 

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope everyone enjoyed this fun, little collab we put together. Both of us have enjoyed reading each other’s stories, as well as discussing all things Tessa and Scott and writing on Twitter. We decided to put our writing brains together and come up with something fun to post on Scott’s birthday. Scott and Tessa, if you read this, we are sorry, but at the same time not really. 
> 
> We would love to hear your thoughts about our little collab. Perhaps, in the future, we can do another one together. Hope everyone has enjoyed their long weekend and you will be seeing us soon, individually, as we continue our various fics. Thanks for your support!
> 
> Virtue_moir_415 & Tutu_22


End file.
